The Ackerman Diaries
by anakennedy
Summary: Los Ackerman un clan unico y aparentemente en extincion, con la muerte de Kenny Ackerman le hereda a Levi parte de sus pertenencias en las que se encuentran unos diarios con informacion muy interesante sobre el clan Ackerman


Era un dia normal en el castillo donde se estableció la legión de reconocimiento.

Era la hora del entrenamiento con el capitan Levi, y todos los cadetes fueron en la mañana a realizar sus respectivos ejercicios.

Llegaron juntas Mikasa y Sasha que les habia tocado en el mismo cuarto, y se les unió Historia mas tarde.

Fue un entrenamiento duro como eran siempre los del capitan Levi, pero ya que terminaron se dirigieron al comedor donde las esperaban en la mesa Eren, Armin y Jean.

"Buenos dias" dijo Historia antes de sentarse, a lo que le contestaron los chicos al unisono "Buen día".

Comenta Sasha: "me muero de hambre, el capitan Levi nos va a terminar matando un dia con esos entrenamientos tan pesados"

Le responde Mikasa: "asi es el, ya no se acuerdan de lo que le hizo a Eren en el juicio que tuvo, le tumbo un diente el enano sadico".

Interviene Eren, "ya saben porque lo hizo, yo lo tengo muy claro y no tengo nada contra el, al contrario ya te dije muchas veces Mikasa que no te debes referir a el de esa forma tan despectiva, si te escuchan los superiores te van a volver a castigar"

Le responde Mikasa, "ya se Eren, pero no se porque se comporta asi, es demasiado intenso".

Terminaron de desayunar y la 2da Comandante Hanji les dio el resto de la mañana libre, porque sabia lo pesado que eran los entrenamientos del Capitan Levi.

Armin, Eren y Mikasa salieron a adentrarse al bosque a relajarse un poco.

Ya en la tarde tuvieron todos reunion con el Comandante Erwin para ver las tacticas para la proxima expedicion.

En la noche Mikasa no podia dormir como siempre y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, entro a la cocina y ahi estaba el Capitan Levi tomando tranquilamente una taza de té.

Mikasa dudó por un segundo entrar porque no lo aguantaba, pero penso, que me importa tengo sed, y se metió

"Buenas noches Capitan", le dijo.

Levi no le contestó, se veía distraido en la lectura del libro que tenia en sus manos, por lo que Mikasa sintió alivio.

Se sirvió el agua y ya se la estaba tomando, cuando le contesto: "Buenas noches mocosa, problemas para dormir?"

Le respondió Mikasa, "si pero es normal para mi"

"Ya somos dos", le respondió el Capitan.

"Aprovechando que esta aqui, podemos hablar un minuto?"

"Acerca de que?"

"En la expedicion de rescate de Eren e Historia me enteré de que compartimos el mismo apellido no tienes curiosidad saber mas al respecto?" Dice Levi.

"Si entiendo que lo compartimos, pero que mas podriamos saber?" Contesta Mikasa.

"Pues en esa misma expedicion descubri que Kenny Ackerman era mi tío, hermano de mi madre, no te quiero aburrir con mi arbol genealogico mocosa, pero mi abuelo murio y le heredo todas sus pertenencias a Kenny, quien como sabe tambien murió en esa expedicion, por lo que todas esas pertenencias llegaron a mis manos y en ellas estaban estos diarios de nuestros antepasados, al parecer los Ackerman somos una clase de clan especial",

"El motivo de mi pregunta es saber si quieres ayudarme a conocer mas al respecto y leer los otros diarios, y reportarme de regreso si encuentras algo interesante", le explica Levi.

Mikasa estaba confundida con la peticion del enano, pero lo pensó bien y la verdad es que estaba muy pequeña cuando murieron sus papás por lo que no pudo conocer mucho acerca de ellos, entonces le dijo "Esta bien los leeré y le aviso si encuentro algo importante".

Levi le entregó el diario que estaba leyendo, y le dijo "Te parece conocido el nombre del dueño del diario?"

"Joseph Ackerman", leyó Mikasa y dijo "En mi vida lo habia escuchado" entonces Levi se lo da y le dice: "Mañana ven a mi oficina para que me digas que has avanzado respecto a este diario, te parecerá muy interesante de leer ya que al parecer, ninguno de nuestros antecesores ha tenido una vida facil o tranquila como la de nosotros mocosa"

Mikasa se fue a su cuarto a leer el diario y el autor escribia acerca de los diferentes poderes que él estaba experimentando despues de que despertara su poder interior.

Y llego a la parte en la que estaba separada por una carta del enano, la cual ella ignoró y siguió leyendo, el autor en esa seccion comenzaba a explicar acerca del poder sexual que tenian los Ackerman, decia que anteriormente habia estado con muchas mujeres, pero que nunca con una pareja de su mismo clan Ackerman, y empezó a describir la experiencia que tuvo con esa chica:

"Ella era de mi misma sangre, tenia los ojos grandes y grises, con un brillo especial, su cabello negro brillante como el de los cuervos desde el primer dia que la vi, comence a sentir cosas indescriptibles en mi interior, como una atraccion fuera de mi control, pero ella era mas joven que yo por lo que nunca me atreví a acercarme"

"El tiempo paso y resulta que ella me encontraba detestable por alguna razon que realmente no entiendo, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo, un deseo sexual que ni ella misma podía comprender, lo se porque me lo dijo aquella noche espectacular, la mejor noche de mi vida, nos vimos en la necesidad turtousa de empezar a besarnos y explorar nuestros cuerpos con desesperación..."

Mientra Mikasa leía la descripcion detallada de esa noche empezó a respirar muy entrecortado y a sentir cosas raras que nunca habia sentido como una punzada en su parte intima y cuando se acercó a tocarse estaba muy mojada, continuó leyendo y a la vez se empezó a tocar en circulos cada vez mas rapido hasta que soltó un gemido cuando llegó a su climax, el cual despertó a Sasha y le preguntó "Mikasa te encuentras bien?" "Te escuché que estabas respirando muy raro, tuviste otra pesadilla?"

Mikasa inmediatamente cerró el diario y apagó la vela que estaba usando y le contestó "Si Sasha, ya sabes que siempre tengo pesadillas y batallo para dormir"

Sasha no le creyó y se paró de su cama a revisar porque estaba tan agitada, y cuando vió el libro que escondía Mikasa, encontró que tenía un sello postal a nombre del Capitan Levi y le lanzó una mirada de confusión a Mikasa, la cual estaba super ruborizada y agitada, entonces cuando Sasha lo iba a empezar a hojear, le dijo Mikasa "Ese libro no es para que tu lo leas"

Le contesta Sasha "Porque tienes un libro prohibido de parte del Capitan Levi?"

"En serio Sasha no quiero explicarte mucho, solo te diré que el enano me pidió que investigara sobre nuestros antepasados es todo" le dijo Mikasa

"Y de cuando aca te dejas mangonear por el Capitan, si tu lo odias, de hecho lo dejaste muy claro hoy en el desayuno, te encuentras bien? Te ves demasiado ruborizada, tienes fiebre?" Contesta Sasha

Contesta Mikasa, "Mira Sasha ya dejalo mejor vuelve a dormir, ya te dije lo que te iba a decir, ya no te daré mas explicaciones, Buenas noches".

Y en ese momento Mikasa maldijo al enano en su mente por haberle hecho pasar ese momento tan vergonzoso con Sasha

Continuará.


End file.
